The present disclosure relates generally to the field of natural language processing, and more particularly to generating a narrative path for a target concept in a work of authorship.
It is common in literature to have a narrative universe of characters and events that appear in a book or movie, or across several different books or movies. When reading material in the narrative universe, a reader could skip portions of the narrative to strike his own path through the story. For example, a reader could read several books in a series of books and skip some books to avoid aspects of the narrative that he has less interest in, or simply to shorten the amount of reading that needs to be done.